Fell in love with you
by Konoe3
Summary: Kind of songfic. It's my first actual songfic, and it actually sucks :D UK


_Ehm...well...I better stay queit about this. I have no idea what led me to write it. Well, actually song 'Fell in love with you' by Tommy Heavenly6 did. But...this is a really weird story :D_

* * *

><p><em>One morning I became really alone…when I woke up tears were dropping down my cheek<em>

I blinked as I realized what I had just written on my paper. I slowly looked up as if I expected someone to actually pay attention to me instead of to the meeting. But no one looked in my direction, so I relieved breathed out and wanted to scratch that sentence, when I actually read it.

It meant something. I couldn't quite remember what, but it had a feeling. A feeling I knew very well. I couldn't believe it. I believed only sad things...

But as I looked up again and glanced over all nations on the meeting, my eyes got caught by him. I smiled, because I remembered. All those nights I couldn't sleep, I called him. I remembered it all. It was pushing all of my thoughts away. All those lies. So when the meeting finally ended, Germany, thanking us all for cooperation, I waited for everyone to leave. He always left as the last one. I called him. Like I always did.

''England!''

He turned at me, his green eyes as deep as always. I suddenly knew what to say. What I felt.

''America? Do you need something?''

''I do. '' I said. He looked confused.

_I fell in love with you soon after we met_

I smashed him on the meeting table. He was surprised, but I didn't care. I leaned over him, inhaling his sweet scent. I felt heart beating quickly...was it mine? Or his? Or our?

_But I found out_

How long has it been since we were so close to each other? Since revolution? No, it was longer than that. We have been...brothers

_We played fake love_

My lips found his in a bittersweet kiss. My hands trailed his upper body as I stuck my tongue inside his mouth, tasting all I've ever dreamed of

_I was dreaming_

He didn't resist, hungrily returning my kiss. He wanted is as much as I did. I broke the kiss and licked his jawbone, drawing slight moans as I continued kissing his neck, my hands trying to untie his necktie. I felt his own, hot hands gripping onto shirt on my back.

''I needed you...'' he breathed out; sure I got what he meant. I did.

''Forgive me...'' I whispered in his ear, making him shiver.

_The cold rain hits my back_

_Bye bye baby...I won't return anymore_

I finally untied his necktie and threw it away, together with all my regrets of that night, of that rain. Of my words.

I began to unbutton his shirt. He was all sweaty, but I was as well. I needed him. I wanted him. It was something neither of us could control. I heard him moaning in the lust I myself knew so well.

_Darling, I met you_

That feeling, lust, need, it has been with me ever since the war. When I first saw him as independent America, I realized...

_You had the same hurt_

It lied between us, expanding the distance, but also expanding the dimension of our feelings.

I exposed his chest and trailed kissed down, over his heart and more down. He was panting, gasping for the air. I looked up with intention to kiss him, and I saw it. He cried, the tears running down his beautiful flushed face.

_I felt it was fate_

I wiped his tears off with my hand as I kissed him on the cheek. His trembling hands let go of my shirt and grabbed my cheeks instead, pulling me into wet kiss. He changed as much as I did.

His place has always been there...no brother, no parent, I thought as I was pulled deeper into the kiss. I pulled away, saliva trailing from our mouths. He slowly opened his eyes. That kindness I could remember changed into something...more intense. His hand touched slightly my face, before putting away my glasses.

_You were always with me_

His green orbs looked directly into mine blue ones, saying clearly what his swollen lips couldn't. I began to undone his belt and pants when he actually spoke.

''Alfred...'' he whispered and his voice sent shiver over me. How long has it been since he had said my name? For how long have I dreamed about this moment?

_Keep in my mind_

I slid down both my trousers and underwear, before putting down his boxers as well. I looked at him.

''It'll hurt...''

''Just-do-it already...'' he whispered.

And I pushed in, quickly catching his lips in the kiss. He was trembling. I've hurt him again. But this time, I was glad I did.

_I fell in love with you soon after we met_

I began slowly moving, gaining pleasured moans from him.

_I wanted to be by someone's side _

And I thought it took me too long to realize that it could be only and only him.

_Hey, you feel the same_

I could tell. Not only because his hands around my neck, not only because of his red face, but because we've become one. We've changed...

_To forget another one_

''It'll never be the same...won't it?'' I asked.

''Who...who'd want that?'' he breathed out as his hands around my neck pulled me closer, so that his lips could touch mine.

_Everything should be like this_

It felt right. It felt like it should've always been this way. Our bodies matched together.

_I needed you...you saved me_

Our rhythm matched together. Every single movement I made had reaction from him.

_I won't forget_, I wanted to say, but I was sure he already knew that.

_Precious thing is we met_

I gasped for the air. It was getting harder and harder to think about anything else than him, our bodies, the heat.

_That made me grow up yeah_

_The cold rain torturing my heart_

It stopped.


End file.
